


Drabble: Meet the Parents

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-08
Updated: 2003-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Meet the Parents

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yeah." Sean frowned. "Why?"

"It's just that...well, they're your _parents_."

"Don't tell me you're nervous."

"So what if I am?"

"It's...it's rather endearing, really."

"I'm going to hit you."

"Kinky. And in public, too."

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up."

"It's not going to be _that_ bad."

"What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve? What if-"

"Viggo, if they don't like you, they don't like you. Not the end of the world."

"But-"

"Trust me. They'll love you."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

*knock*

"Door's not soundproof, son."  
   
 


End file.
